


Deflowered By Hanaya Too

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, M/M, Triple Drabble, if it isn't clear Taiga distracts Kiriya with the sex in this, the sequel no one asked for, with Emu!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Kiriya and Emu were virgins too until they met Hanaya Taiga.





	

_5 years ago in a public phone booth_

Twenty-two-year-old Kujo Kiriya became obsessed with uncovering people's secrets ever since he left his two-timing girlfriend. Which was why he followed this shady guy wearing a doctor's coat into a phone booth.

"On your way to sell some organs, bro?" Kiriya asked, to which the guy answered by slamming Kiriya against the glass and beginning to suck Kiriya's dick.

Well. Since he was single, he might as well experiment with his sexuality and get screwed. He could pull up his jeans and use the coins in his pocket to call the cops, or he could enjoy this guy's cocksucking skills.

_5 years ago at Seito University Medical School Freshmen Orientation Camp_

Nineteen-year-old Hojo Emu and Hanaya Taiga, a senior, were the only two left standing in the drinking game. Everyone else was unconscious and sprawled all over the sleeping area.

When the game threatened to end in a tie as the alcohol ran out, Hanaya whispered, "I'll get you drunk on this," and kissed Emu. Emu kissed back, wondering what the alcohol content of Hanaya's saliva was.

The next day, Emu, having lost his virginity, gained a hangover in exchange. He wanted to ask Hanaya for more details on exactly what they did, but Hanaya had left for an early shift.

_Meeting Hanaya Taiga again 5 years later_

It was the silver streaks, which no medical practitioner would have, that threw Emu off. Just as Hanaya was turning to leave with Emu's gashat in hand, his backview made something click in Emu's memory.

"Senpai!" Emu exclaimed. "You left after drinking game!"

As for Kiriya, the mole under Hanaya's earlobe reminded Kiriya of their public tryst, which ended with him fucking Hanaya from behind and somehow noticing that mole in the dark.

"You," Kiriya grabbed Hanaya by the shoulder, "Do you remember--"

To both of them, Hanaya Taiga said the same thing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"


End file.
